Fighting the Shadows
by FinnDragonrose
Summary: Kristina Dragonrose is a girl who likes to be alone, except when she has her best friend Raphael Santiago. When she comes home with her mom one day and finds it destroyed, she found her life going through a seemingly impossible whirlpool, bringing betrayal and hurt. And possibly finds the love of her life...Clace, Malec. Sizzy in later chapters. My first fanfic. WARNING: swearing
1. Chapter 1: umbram Venatores

Hey guys, this is my VERY first fanfic. I originally wrote it on paper, it filled up about 168 pages and was 47 chapters...that was basically my whole summer...O.o. well anyway. R&amp;R plz! It gets WAY more intense, trust meh. The first paragraph is basically a summary...so enjoy! The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare!

Chapter 1: umbram Venatores

It always feels like something is going on that I don't know about. My name is Kristina Dragonrose, and I am 16 years old living in a house with my mother in Brooklyn, New York. I'm planning on going to Medical School in a couple months. My father ditched my mother before I was even born, how fucked up is that? Ever since we moved into the house about three months ago, I haven't had the best sleep-filled nights. It has been the same dream every night. A guy, about the same age as me, wearing all black with a belt of knives and daggers, and glass swords crossed on his back. His hand is out, asking me to come closer. I can't make out his face, it's just...blurry. I feel like I know him, like I've known him my whole life. When I'm about to grab his hand, I wake up.

As days go by, things get more and more suspicious. One day, when my mother was at work, I went into her bedroom to get some aspirin for the mind numbing headaches I always get. When I walked in, my eyes went straight to a weird looking treasure chest. I checked to see if Mom was home, which she wouldn't be for another three hours, just to make sure. When the coast was clear, I grabbed the chest and slid it from under the bed. It had an inch of dust on it and made of wood, metal, and leather. There is a heavy lock on it, but it wasn't locked. On the top of the box is a big rune-like symbol, why does it look familiar? It also has words on it, 'umbram Venatores.' I'm guessing it's Latin, the only language I don't know how to speak. I opened the heavy lid all the way and looked inside. It was full of weapons, daggers, swords, throwing knives, brass knuckles, machetes, etc. I sat there in shock, staring at the somewhat disturbing weapons. Then I hear a door slam. Mom.

I close the chest as fast as I can and slid it back under the bed and walk to her dresser and get my medicine. At that time, she walked in. "Hey, Mom." I said, hoping I don't sound suspicious. "Hello." She answered. "Why are you home so early. You aren't supposed to be back for another three hours." I said closing her dresser and downing the pills. She shuffled over to her bed and face planted into the cream colored sheets. "My boss had to do something, I think he said something about a meeting." Her voice is muffled in the covers. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go hang out with Raphael." I said walking out the door. "Ok, but please please please be careful." She said lifting her head to look at me. "Mom, trust me. I have Raphael, I'll be ok. And yes I will come straight home." I replied and continued walking down the hallway to my room. "Ok, I trust you." I heard her say. I changed clothes and walked with my best friend in Central Park.

As I promised my mom, I came straight home. I am one to always keep my promises, no matter what they are. The walk in Central Park took two hours, Raphael and I just talked about nerd stuff as always. I hugged him goodbye and walked into my house. When I got home it was about 7:30pm, and Mom fell asleep on the couch watching TV. I pulled the spare blanket over her, then walked to my room. It looked like an average teenager room, clothes on the floor, posters on the walls. Average.

I got dressed in furry shorts and a tank top as my pajamas and layed down on my queen sized bed. I know it's like 8:00pm, but I had nothing better to do. I lied there with my eyes closed for a couple minutes, until I hear a faint tapping. Then I think to myself, 'It's just this old house making noises again.' I closed my eyes and started hearing the tapping again, but a little louder. "What the hell?" I said out loud. I stood up and tried to find the source of the tapping. I walked to my window and opened the blinds to see Raphael on the ground throwing rocks at my window. I open my window and say, "What the heck, Raphael!?" I whisper shouted. He's gesturing me to help him up. I lean out of the 2 story window and grab his hand, his shoes climbing up the wall and me pulling him up. He gets halfway through and I start to pull on his shoulders. He gets through and we fall on the floor, he fell on top of me, but reduced impact by falling on his hands. He rolls off me and helps me up. "What are you doing here?" I asked, hands on my hips. "I got bored at my house." He shrugged. "When your mom finds out you snuck out, we're both dead." I said a bit panicked. "I told her I was spending the night here." He said. I crossed my arms and he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes, close the window, and lay down in my bed. I look at Raphael and say, "Well, come on." I pat the space on my bed next to me. He jumps with excitement like a little girl and lays beside me. We have been friends for 10 years, then I moved away for another year, then came back here 3 months ago. We snuggle up to each other and I slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I open my eyes and turn over and see Raphael still asleep. I look over at my bedside clock. 8:30am. I slowly and quietly get off the bed, trying not to wake Raphael. I step onto the fluffy white carpet and start looking for an outfit for today. "Good morning." Raphael said, which startled me. "Holy shit, you scared me." I said holding my chest, he laughed. He always spends the night at my house and in my bed, because I always feel bad for putting him on the couch or floor. It's been that way for 10 years. "You better go home before your mom finds out you're gone." I said, taking a pair of black skinny jeans out of my closet. "I told you, she said I can spend the night." He said. "Oh really? Then why did she call me to see where you are?" I said with a smirk. His eyes grew wide. "Shit, what did you tell her?!" He asked panicking. "Nothing, because she didn't call." I replied. "Fuck." He swore. "Why did you lie?" I asked with a smile. "I don't know." "Raphael, you need a girlfriend." I said jokingly. "Ugh." He said and shoved his face in my pillow. Then Mom walked in.

"Hey Raph, when did you get here?" She asked. "He came home with me after he asked his Mom if he could spend the night." I lied. "Oh ok. We're going to walk around the mall for a while, get dressed." She told me then shut the door. "Raphael Santiago, you better go before they both find out." I said seriously. "Ok I'll call you later." He sighed then walked out. I quickly got dressed and met Mom downstairs to go to the mall.

We sat in the car in a comfortable silence. Although, Mom had a slightly worried look on her face. I was going to ask what was wrong, but instead I asked, "Mom, what does 'umbram Venatores' mean?" She stared at the road with wide eyes. We pulled up to the mall. "We're here!" She got out and we advanced toward the entrance. I saw a tall, muscular man in all black clothes with brown curly hair and weird rune-like tattoos on his arms. I just ignored him, but he did kind of creep me out a little. Then I realized, he's following us throughout the fucking stores. I turned to my mom and whisper, "Mom, there's someone following us." She turns and looks directly at the man and says, "I don't see anybody." I look at her like she's freakin' crazy and just kept walking. I swear, do midlife crisis' make you blind? We left the store and walked to our black Porsche. We didn't buy anything, don't ask me why because I don't know. We made it to our car and the man walked right passed us, made eye contact with me, then walked off. Why did that guy seem so fucking familiar?!


	2. Chapter 2: My Dream Awakens

Chapter 2: My Dream Awakens

We were driving home listening to the radio, which was playing "Bangerang-Skrillex". When we pulled up to our house, my mind was screaming that something was wrong. I looked over to mom and I could tell she has the same feeling. We were still in the car, just staring at the house. The house looked fine, well as fine as a house can get in New York. We slowly got out of the car, still staring at the house. The feeling is like tiny needles poking your brain. Then all of a sudden, my red amulet, my mom gave me when I was 10, started glowing and furiously vibrating. I looked at mom, who was staring at my amulet with a lot of worry. I couldn't handle the slight heat coming from it anymore, so I took it off and shoved it in my leather biker jacket pocket. My mom said, "We have to be careful, stay close to me." "Mom, what the Hell is happening?" I said a little panicked, ok, a lot panicked. "I'll explain later, but for now just follow me and be careful." She said and pulled out a dagger from the inside of her jacket. WAIT WHAT?!

We walked slowly to the front door and walked in. It seriously looked like all Hell broke loose. Vases broken on the hardwood, blinds ripped, furniture broken and scattered. The windows weren't broken, but everything else was. We checked the rest of the downstairs rooms, then went upstairs. I peeked into my room, nothing was wrong. I followed Mom into her bedroom, fine. She slid the chest out from under her bed, but didn't open it. She went to her closet and took out a black tank top, black leather pants, and a belt. She handed them to me and said, "Put these on, quickly!" I ran to my room and put everything on, then tucked in my tank top. I walked back into my mom's room and she was wearing the same thing as me, except now she had the same tattoos as the man from the mall. Has she always had those? She waved me over and took out a glowing turquoise stick. "What's that?" "A stele. This is going to hurt, so just keep still." She said. I nodded and she lowered the stele to my arms and started drawing random symbols, the first one felt like someone was holding the metal of a hot lighter onto my skin. Eventually, both my arms were covered in them. Then she drew the same symbol from the weapons box under my collarbone in the middle of my chest. She gave me the stele and I connected it to my belt. She handed me daggers, two machetes, then two glass swords called 'Seraph blades'. I connected everything except the seraph blades onto my belt. "On your leather jacket there are two straps to hold these on the back." She said. I picked up my leather jacket, slid it on, then crossed the blades on my back. "We ready?" She asked connecting her weapons onto her belt. Ready for what? I wanted to ask, but instead I just nodded.

I followed her to the backyard. I walked through the arcadian glass door after my mom, until I saw two people and I stopped mid step. "Come on." Mom said waving me over. I walked over to her and faced the two strangers. I looked at the first man and gasped, then took a step back. It's that stalker from the store! My mom saw my confused expression. "Kristina, this is Luke Garroway and his son, Manuel. Luke and I have known each other for a very long time." She answered my unasked question. I'm straight up panicking right now, and I have a really bad temper. "But he's the one who was following us earlier." I said, trying to calm down. Manuel turns to his father. "You followed them?" Manuel asked. "You were following them, too, so don't go there. But yes, I went to make sure you both were safe from Valentine's men." Luke replied. "Wait, I didn't see him following, I just saw you." I said pointing to Manuel then Luke. "It's cause I didn't want to make a first impression by looking like a stalker." Manuel said. "Ok, this isn't awkward." I said. "Look, we're shadowhunters. Valentine's men came here looking for you guys, that's why the house is ruined." Manuel said. "Ok ok ok, I gathered that, but who is Val-" I stopped talking. It sounds like the sound of water and faint screeching. "What's that noise?" I asked. "What noi-" Manuel was interrupted by screeching. I look in my backyard and see black, misshapen, oozing, creatures come out of the ground. "What the fuck?!" I yell. "Kristina, stay up here!" Mom yells. They run into the lawn, into the black mass of creatures. They disappeared in the crowd. I pulled out my machetes, twisted the ends together, and transformed them into a bo staff taller than me, with the blades on both ends. I never promised my mom to stay on the porch, I ran into the crowd.

We all had demons circled around us. After I sliced through one demon, everything felt slow motion. I sliced through demons expertly, like I've been trained my whole life. Some demons were retreating back underground, there's no more around me. I'm covered in blood, even on my face from when I slit the throat of a demon and black red blood fountained out everywhere. I turned and felt a sharp stinging in my stomach, but ignored it and ran to help Manuel who is surrounded. He's slicing through them, but one behind him looks like it's going to shove it's claw through his back. I shove my machete in it's back and yanked up, causing it to split completely in half. It fell to the grass, then disintegrated. I looked up at Manuel, who was staring wide eyed at me. He was covered in blood, too. I look around, there's no more creatures. I look back at Manuel, then walk towards my mom. While I'm walking, the sharp pain comes back. I wince and put my hands on my stomach, then look down at them. Blood, my blood. My dark red blood soaks my hands. My eyelids get heavier by the second, then I'm falling. Manuel catches me before I hit the ground, he sets me on the grass and I clench my hands on my stomach. He removes my hands and looks through the rip in my tank top at the wound. My eyes fell closed, but before darkness took me over I felt the burn of a stele. Darkness.

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed, trying to process what happened earlier. My eyes slowly fluttered open when I heard a shuffle noise. My eyes are fully open and I looked around the room. My room. I'm laying in my bed. How did I get here? I sit up slowly so I don't get headrush. I'm still wearing my bloody clothes, but my jacket and weapons are on my bedside desk. I feel someone's presence next to me. I turn my head to the left and see Manuel sitting in a chair next to my bed, looking at me curiously. "What happened?" I ask very confused. He's not covered in blood anymore, but I am. "We killed a lot of demons." He replied, which didn't really help. I guess he saw my confused look then added, "A demon sliced your stomach, then you fainted from blood loss." I put my legs over the side of my bed and lifted my ripped tank top. Just above my bellybutton, is a thick white scar about 6 inches across. I touch it and wince. "Yeah, it's going to hurt for a while." He said. "What time is it?" I asked looking at him. "1:00pm. We better hurry. Go get cleaned up and there's new clothes on the bathroom counter when you're done." He answered and got up to wait downstairs. I turned to go into the bathroom. I turned back to him and said, "Hey, how did I get up here?" He stopped at the door, I actually got to look him over. He's wearing a black leather vest with the seraph blades crossed on the back, black leather pants, and combat boots just like mine. He turned so we are face to face, I'm just a little shorter than him, but in a good way. "I carried you up here before my Dad and your Mom left. After you fainted." He said with a smirk. "Wow, just met a guy and I faint not too long after. That's embarrassing." I said turning to my bathroom. He turned to leave my bedroom and I say, "Thank you." He nodded then walked out.

I hopped into the shower and I thought to myself, why does Manuel look familiar? Then I realized...the black zip up vest, boots, seraph blades...holy schnitzel! I hurry to get ready and meet him downstairs in my 'Shadowhunter gear'. Has my mom been hiding my true life for 16 years? Is my dream coming to life?


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

_Hi. Thank you for reading! I am definitely going to update everyday! Disclaimer: If I owned The Mortal Instruments, I wouldn't be here. But I don't own it, or 'Bangerang', Skrillex owns that..._

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

Manuel and I walked out of my house and headed for a place he called 'The Institute'. We walked around the corner, and I realized we have all of our weapons on, and nobody's looking at us like we're lunatics. "Why isn't anybody looking at us like we're crazy?" I asked pointing to my weapons belt and my seraph blades. He nods in understanding. "We have a rune that makes us invisible. It's called glamor." He pointed to a rune on his bicep. I nod and take off my jacket sleeve from my right arm and look at my arm where the same symbol is. I put the sleeve back and put my hands in the pockets. I feel something cold and circular, I take it out and see that it's my amulet. He looked at the ruby and said, "If you didn't know you are a shadowhunter, then how do you have a sensor?" "I've had this for 6 years, my mom gave it to me when I was 10." I stared at the necklace in my open hand. He plucked it out of my hand and put it around my neck, and in instinct I moved my hair out of the way so the clasp wouldn't pull it. I let my hair fall back down and say, "Thank you." He returned next to me, so close that our hands could touch.

We made it to the Institute at 2:00pm so it was still sunny, well, as sunny as it can get in New York. We walked up to the front gate that read 'The Institute'. Manuel pushed it open and walked through with me by his side. We approached this big old church. After a second of staring at it, the building started to become bigger and brighter, it looks just like an old gothic cathedral. "I guess you can see through the glamor now, huh?" He said walking closer to the huge oak double doors. "Yeah. It's gorgeous." I whisper. "I've seen better." He said with a smile. I smile back as we approach the very big doors. There's no lock on the doors, he took out his dagger and pricked his finger and smeared it onto the hard oak. After a second, the doors flew open. We walked inside and all I see are bright marble floors, statues of angels, weapons hanging on the walls and in display cases, etc. "Well, time to meet the family." Manuel said as we ascended the staircase.

After going up the stairs we had to go through a few winding hallways and ended up in a gigantic library. The ceiling was as high as the building, books covered every square inch of wall. I look straight ahead of me and see nine people sitting in a circle of couches and chairs. Two of those people are Mom and Luke. "This is Jace, and Clary." Manuel said pointing to a couple on a loveseat, they waved and I waved back. "This is Alec and Isabelle." He pointed to a boy and a girl, most likely brother and sister because they look so much alike with black hair and blue eyes. "Robert and Maryse, Isabelle and Alec's parents." He walked to an older man behind a desk and said, "And this is Hodge Starkweather, the head of the institute." I shook hands with Hodge and introduced myself to everyone. Clary has fire red hair and emerald eyes just like mine, Jace has golden hair and golden eyes, Maryse and Robert have the same hair and eyes as Isabelle and Alec, and Hodge has grey white hair and pale blue almost grey eyes. I followed Manuel to my new room on the third floor, his is next to mine. I walked into my room, it looked like a Gothic Victorian style room. I walked in and unhooked my weapons belt and my leather jacket, then threw them on my bed. The rune tattoos looked awesome. I turn to the door and Manuel is leaning on the frame. We are now inches away, looking into each others eyes. His eyes are a dark green with a little yellow. I close the space between us and hug him, "Thank you for everything." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and kissed his cheek, then we walked back to the library.

When we walked in, nobody was in there. I turn to Manuel, a little confused. "I brought you here cause I know you like to read." He said with a smirk. "How did you know?" I asked. "All of the books in your room." "That's not stalkerish." I said sarcastically. "Exactly." I turn to the books and run my fingers over their spines, until I reached a book called 'The Gray Book'. I took it out and opened it, setting it on a small table. "I've seen these before." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Well, of course, they're all over your arms." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I gave him a look that said, 'I'm not amused.' He put his gloved hands up in surrender and laughed. I sigh. "No, I've seen these somewhere when I was younger, just like I've seen you before." Shit, that last part slipped out. I quickly turned back to the book. His smile faded to a look of curiosity. "What do you mean?" He asked, putting his hands down. I flip several pages. "Just forget it." I said. He's trying to get me to look at him. "Where did you see me?" He asked, putting a gloved hand on the book, preventing me from flipping the pages. I hesitated, "You've been in my dreams since I moved back here three months ago, but when I fainted, I didn't have that dream." I sighed, trying not to make eye contact. "You want to hear something crazy?" He asked, putting finger under my chin, raising my eyes to his. "What?" "You've been in my dreams, too. They also started three months ago."


	4. Chapter 4: Is It Destiny?

Hi. R&amp;R please! I would love to hear what you have to say. I don't own the mortal instruments, blah blah blah. Thank you! :*

Chapter 4: Is It Destiny?

I stared at him in shock. He let go of my chin and I looked down at the book, processing what he just said. I closed the book, put it back on the shelf, then turned to walk back to my room, until Manuel caught my arm. I looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. I pull my arm out of his grasp slowly and ran back to my room. This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening. I don't know what's going on with me, it's kind of hard to process all of this in a couple of hours. I walked into my room and put my weapons that were on the bed onto my nightstand, then sat cross-legged facing the door. My mom must have brought all of my clothes over, because the closet was full of my clothes. I grabbed my song book from the bedside table and flipped through the pages, they are mostly of my past life. When I was about to start writing a new song, Isabelle knocked on the door. I told her to come in. She sat next to me on my bed and I said, "Hey, Isabelle." "Please, call me Izzy or Iz." I nodded. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing my mixed emotions. "I don't know. It's just kind of hard to process this all in one day. Not even one day, about a couple hours and I was unconscious for most of them." I answered. "What happened?" She asked, her voice has a small trace of pity. "Well, a demon sliced me deep in my stomach and I fainted from blood loss." I slowly lifted my shirt to show the thick white scar across my stomach. She winced a little, then nodded. "I have a feeling that's not all you're confused about." She looked at me with suspicion. I sighed, "And that I have been having the same dream for three months, and it's about Manuel." She nodded for me to continue. "He said he's been having the same dream about me. And I'm kind of really confused on what's happening." I finished. She stood up and said, "Well, your secret is safe with me." "Thanks." I replied and she shut the door.

I was alone in my room with my face in my knees, crying. About my AWOL father, about how confused I am, I don't know. While I was crying, I heard my door open, then close. I didn't bother to look who it was. Then I felt arms around me, layed me down, and hugged me to them. They were warm against me, and I fell asleep in their arms.

_**Manuel's P.O.V**_

Izzy told me to talk to Kristina, so I walked to her room. I didn't bother knocking, I just opened the door and looked in. She has her face in her knees, I heard her crying. I shut the door behind me and I walked over to her bed, took off my weapons belt, took off my leather vest and set everything on the floor. In instinct I climbed into her bed, put my arms around her, and laid her down next to me with her back against my chest. After a couple of minutes, her breathing slowed and I know she fell asleep. I just listened to her heartbeat, then sleep took me over.

_**Kristina's P.O.V**_

I woke up and immediately felt someone's arms wrapped around me. I look over my shoulder to see his face, it's obviously a guy because girls' muscles aren't like this. I turn and see Manuel snuggled close to me. I look at the time on the clock next to me. 10:27pm. I turn around in his arms so we're face to face. He's still asleep. I cup my hand on his cheek, and he jolted awake. It must be a shadowhunter thing. He looked me in the eyes and smiled, I smiled back. "I'm sorry." He said. "For what?" "Making you cry." He has pain in his eyes. "You didn't make me cry." "Then what did?" He asked, still hugging me close. I broke eye contact and went to stand up, but he held me down. "Please?" He said with a sad voice. I hesitated before saying, "I don't even know. It's like all my confusion, frustration, and anger got all mixed up and morphed into sadness. I haven't cried for_** 13 years."**_ I tried to not make eye contact. He loosened his grip around me. "You know what's a good way to relieve anger?" He asked with a smile. He stood up and picked up his weapons. "Grab your weapons, and let's go." He said, clicking on his weapon belt and putting his vest back on. "Where are we going?" I asked, clipping on my belt, I left my jacket. "The training room." He grabbed my hand and led me there.


	5. Chapter 5: The Training Room

Hi. It has been raining A LOT where I live. Hope you like this chapter. ^.^ I dont own the fabulous mortal instruments.

Chapter 5: The Training Room

We had to go through a lot of twists and turns to get here. The training room is huge, but not as big as the Library. There's ropes hanging from the ceiling, bungee cords with harnesses on the ceiling beams, the whole floor is matted, targets on the walls up high and low, and a rock wall about 30 feet in the air screwed into the wall. He reached for his weapon belt and pulled out a knife sheath with 7 throwing knives. He threw one at a target, bullseye. He turned to me and smirked. Bitch please. I smirked back and hurled the knife at the same target, hitting right next to his knife. His eyes widened in...fear? I have five other knives in my hands, and five more targets. I fanned them out and flicked them, each knife hitting each target perfectly. I turned to him, his eyes grew wider (if that's even possible) and his mouth agape. I put my hand under his chin to close his mouth and a smirk menacingly.

He rolled his eyes and tugged me towards the ropes, this place needs more hardcore training gear. He let go of my hand, then started climbing a rope. I guess showing off is not his specialty, because he's not good at it. He slid back down as I watched him with my arms crossed. "You know, I've been climbing ropes since second grade. I probably have more experience with 'em then you." I clarified smiling. "Yeah, I was just showing off." He said. "Immature asshole." I mumbled. "What was that?" "Oh, I said, immature asshole. Would you like me to repeat, 'cause I don't mind?" I shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "Just go." He said. I started climbing, I'm more than half way up. "Don't stare at my ass you perv." I yelled down jokingly. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" He yells back. I grab a dagger from my belt and drop it. "Ow! Fuck!" I look down and he's gripping a cut on his arm, my dagger in his hand. Oh, shit. "Don't you dare." I warned looking down at him. Before I know it, he throws the knife at me and digs itself into my thigh. It didn't hurt that bad. I slid down and slowly pulled the knife out, leaving a rip in my leather pants. "Oh, fuck." Manuel said, backing away. "That was a really bad move." I said putting an evil glint in my eyes. I put my dagger back in it's sheath on my belt, catching him off guard. He puts his hands down and squints. I reach my arms out, and he walks up to me and hugs me. I slowly slid his seraph blade from his vest and he jerks back, knowing what I have. "Tsk tsk tsk, Emmanuel. Don't ever let your opponent distract you." I click my tongue to the top of my mouth. I twirl the crystal sword in my hands, while he's trying to make a plan in his head. "Ok, I can see you're struggling, so how about no weapons. Hand to hand combat?" I suggest. He thinks, then nods slowly. I give him the sword, and he puts it back onto his vest. I unbuckle my weapon belt and throw it across the room, out of reach. He takes his vest off, making him shirtless. His whole torso is covered in runes along with his arms and neck. "Tell me you can't resist this 8 pack." He said waving his hands over his abs. "Oh, trust me, I can't. I think I'm about to faint." I said sarcastically, fanning my face. He unclipped his weapon belt and put it next to mine, along with his vest.

He stood in front of me in a fighting stance, I just stood normally. "Hahaha, you look like the guys from Mortal Kombat." I said. "Just, come on." He said. "Don't get mad if I hurt you. " I said. I could've sworn I seen his eyes flicker yellow. He came running at me and I did 4 back handsprings, then flipped the opposite direction flipping completely over him. He turned around to face me, then swung his fist in a right hook. I grabbed his fist mid swing and spun him around, hands pinned behind his back. "How's getting beat by a girl?" I whispered in his ear. "Fantastic. I kind of like this position, how 'bout you?" He replied. I let him go and push him away. "Ok, honestly, I think Luke made a better first impression by looking like a stalker, than you sounding like a pervert." I said, hands on my hips. "So, I haven't made my first impression yet?" He asked slowly walking closer to me. "No, you haven't." I answered, one hand on my hip, the other hanging on my side. "I guess I should change that." He whispered, then grabbed my shoulders, swiped his foot and trips me. Before I can get up, he pinned me down. He held my arms over my head. "Ok, ok. You win." I said frustrated. "Nope." He poked my side with his free hand, my eyes widened. "Don't. You. Dare." I said through clenched teeth. "Don't what? This?" He said and poked me again, I yelped. His grip loosened on my hands and I quickly flipped him over so I'm pinning him. I stared into his eyes. "I think we're done for the day." I said getting off of him. I hold my hand out and help him up. I turn to get my weapons belt, but Manuel grabs my arm and crashes his lips to mine. My arms snaked around his neck, and his went around my waist. He pulled back first. "You don't know how badly I wanted to do that." He said holding me close. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. "We should go." He said grabbing my hand. He picked up my belt and handed it to me, I took it and clicked it on. He put his vest on and zipped it up halfway. I took out my stele and drew a healing rune on me. I turn to draw one on him, but find the cut already healed. Weird.

We walked all the way up to my door. I wrapped my arms around him once we stopped. "Goodnight." I said. He leaned down and kissed me again. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." He said. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked smiling. "Stay with me?" He asked. "Goodnight, Emmanuel." I said opening my door. He sighs, "Goodnight." He pouted and slowly walked to his room. I shut my door and changed into a grey t-shirt and my fuzzy shorts. I layed in my bed and pulled the covers over me. To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed. That voice in my head spoke, I refused to listen to it.


	6. Chapter 6: Voice of an Angel

**_Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Im going to update when I get home from school from now on. The song "Human" belongs to Christina Perri. And you know who owns TMI. R&amp;R PLZ. And what should the ship name be for Kristina and Manuel? :D_**

Chapter 6: Voice of an Angel

I got up early in the morning, 7:30am. I changed into denim shorts and kept the t-shirt. I walked into the hallway, I'm pretty sure everybody's asleep. I'm exploring the Institute, when I find the music room. I sit at the piano and immediately feel familiar with the keys. I started playing a song I wrote called 'Human'. (**A/N: I didn't really write this song. Just go with it.^.^**)

_I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue _

_I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile, I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part, if that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it _

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart _

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human_

_I can turn it on, be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds, if that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it _

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much, til I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human_

When I finished, I opened my eyes. Bad decision. I see everybody standing in the doorway. Jace, Clary, Maryse, Robert, Hodge, Alec, Izzy, Luke, Mom, and Manuel at the front. Shit. Everybody's staring at me wide eyed. I stood up and Manuel walked over to me, cupped my cheeks and gently wiped away tears I didn't even know were there. He stepped back and I said, "Sorry if I woke you guys up. I was just..." I trailed off. Izzy came up to me, then hugged me. All of the other women followed suit. They pulled away, looked at me, then left the room. The guys are still at the door, Manuel next to me. "Well, this is awkward. I'm gonna go." I said and pushed passed everybody. I went back into my room and flopped on the bed face first. What am I going to say to them? I heard my door open then close, it's Manuel. I feel the bed dip and he put one hand on my back. I start mumbling random stuff into my pillow. I flip over onto my back and look at him. I take his hand in mine and smile. "You didn't wake us up, you woke up late. We usually wake up at 5 o'clock." He said lightly squeezing my hand between his. I just looked toward the ceiling. "How did you do that?" He asked leaning over me. "What?" I asked staring into his eyes. "Well nobody, except me, is a bright and happy morning person. But when you sang, it's like all the tension disappeared. The weird thing was, we all heard it at the same time throughout the Institute, but when we got to the music room you weren't playing that loud." He clarified. I shrugged. "No, don't just shrug this off. This could be something serious." "Ok, what do we do?" "We go talk to the Silent Brothers. Your voice could somehow be your gift." He answered. I sighed, then walked into my closet. I took out a black tank top and tight leather pants, also known as my shadowhunter gear. I turn to see Manuel propped on one elbow staring at me. "Well, go get dressed. " I said. He smirked, "I already have my gear on." He said hovering his hand over himself. "Go get your weapons." I said, hoping that he would be gone long enough for me to get dressed. He got up and burst out of my room. I changed in under 5 seconds. I was now fully dressed and he came back into my room with all his weapons on. He seen me and pouted.

I smiled and slipped on my boots, tucked in my tank top, then threw on my jacket. I clipped on my belt and walked out of my closet, then into my futuristic bathroom. I brushed my hair, it's long and layered like an emo person's. I side swept my bangs and walked back into my room. Manuel has his hands on his hips. "Finally." He mumbled jokingly. I slapped his arm and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7: Silent Brothers

**_Hello. Find out any good ship names for Kristina and Manuel? No?...ok. well heres the new chapter... _**

Chapter 7: Silent Brothers

It took us ten minutes to walk to a cemetery Manuel said was where the Silent Brothers are located. We waited under an old tree, and watched as a tall, cloaked figure walked up to us. He faced me, his mouth is stitched up and he has no eyes or hair under his hood. _"I hear you may have a gift, Kristina Dragonrose."_ He spoke in my head. Why doesn't this surprise me? "Yes." I replied. He turned and led Manuel and I into a tomb. "This is where every shadowhunter gets burried. The Silent Brothers draw power from the bones and ashes." Manuel explained. He takes my hand. "Wow." I awed. We're walking down a lot of stairs, I look in the wall arches and look down. It looks like a gigantic elevator shaft, just without the wires and elevator, obviously. "The City of Bones." Manuel whispered in my ear. I squeeze his hand tighter and start walking again. "What's his name?" I whispered, gesturing to the figure in front of us. "Brother Zachariah." He whispered back. We followed Brother Zachariah to a big marble circular room, there we see more of the Silent Brothers. Manuel's head snapped towards the circle of brothers. They must be talking, thinking, telepathically, I think you get my point. "They're going to go through my memory of earlier. Whatever happens don't come in here until they stop chanting." He explained, I nodded, what's the worst that can- you know what, nevermind that statement. He let go of my hand and walked into the centre of the room, on the swirl of the Clairvoyant Sight rune. He nods to the Brothers, all 9 of them look up towards the ceiling and start whispering illegible chants. Manuel tenses as a sword hanging from the ceiling starts to glow. That goes on for about 3 minutes until the sword stopped glowing and he relaxed. Zachariah nods at Manuel, dismissing him. He turns around and walks towards me, he has a bloody nose. He wipes it with the back of his hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine. They need you now." He said. I walk into the centre, and nod for them to start. They tilt their heads up and I close my eyes.

I can see myself at the piano, singing. Once the song ends, I feel a rush of dizziness and I fall to the floor. "Kristina!" I hear Manuel call. I feel a thick warm substance run down my mouth and cheeks. I reach my fingers to my nose, it's definitely bleeding, then I feel my cheeks. I'm crying blood? But I'm not even sad. Manuel rushed to my side and helped me up. "_You undoubtedly have 75% of Angel blood, just like Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild, whilst regular shadowhunters have 50%. That access Angel blood that somehow got into your system, is the reason you have 'The Voice of The Angel.' A very ancient power no being has had for centuries. This power helps to repel demons, and Vampires but not Werewolves, Faeries, or Warlocks, and also soothes anger, frustration, and stress of yourself and others. Access Angel blood also explains how you can battle so well."_ Brother Zachariah explained. "Thank you for your time, Brothers." I said. He nodded and we walked back up the spiral of stairs.

"Well, shit." I said as we walked out of the cemetery. "Calm down. You'll be fine." Manuel said grabbing my hand. There's still blood on our faces, but who cares. We walked all the way back to the Institute, and of course, Izzy was there waiting for us. "By the Angel! What happened!?" Izzy said rushing over to me and wiping all the blood off. "We're fine, we had to talk to the Silent Brothers." Manuel spoke up. She sighed. "Ok, go wash off all this blood." She said, then walked into the kitchen. He grabbed my hand and made a run for it up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody Tears

Hi. My name is Finn. :D sorry for the short chapters...

Chapter 8: Bloody Tears

"What's wrong?" I asked as we ran up the stairs. He didn't answer. We're on the second floor and Manuel furiously knocked on a door. Jace opened it, and looked at Manuel. After a second, Jace's eyes grew wide, then ran downstairs in only jeans. Manuel and I followed him. Izzy is in the kitchen making something in a big silver pot, I can smell it from the kitchen doorway, it smells like a New York alley. I stayed at the open kitchen door while Jace and Manuel walked slowly and quietly towards Izzy. Jace grabbed her around the arms and pulled her away from the stove, and Manuel grabbed the spoon from her hand. She was trying to get free from Jace's arms, almost screaming. Manuel turned off the stove, lifted the pot into the sink, and turned the water on, destroying her creation. "What the Hell?!" Izzy screamed and finally jerked out of Jace's arms and her whip uncurled from her wrist.

She flicked her whip towards them and it cracked Manuel's arm and across Jace's chest. I think I should help. I walked behind Izzy and sang a note in her ear. She immediately relaxed, dropped her whip, and fell to the floor on her butt. "What's going on?" I asked. "Izzy can't cook." The boys said at the same time. Izzy rolled her eyes and lied on her back. "I'm not going to burn down the Institute!" She exclaimed. "And I was kicking their asses before you did that to me." She added. I held out my hand and helped her up. "Sorry, you were going to decapitate them if I didn't do something!" I said and we both laughed. I looked over at Manuel and Jace, I handed Jace my stele to draw a healing rune. He drew one on his arm, then handed it back to me. I looked at Manuel's arm, the cut healed. What? Whatever. I put it back in my belt and noticed Izzy left. "What did the Silent Brothers say?" Jace asked. Manuel explained while I paced for no reason. Jace nodded then walked back to his room. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." Manuel said, then grabbed my hand.

We walked through his room, into his bathroom. I looked in the mirror, I had blood smears on my cheeks from the 'tears'. Manuel handed me a wet washcloth to wipe off the blood. His arm is covered in it from the whip gash, it left a thick white scar across his bicep. I wiped the blood from my rune-tattooed arms, then my face. The white cloth I was using is now pinkish red, so was his. He took the cloth from me and put it in the laundry hamper. I put my arms around his neck and held him close, after a second his arms snaked around my waist. "Thank you for looking out for me." I said in his shoulder. He hugged me tighter. "What was Izzy trying to do anyway?" I asked pulling back. He shrugged. "I guess she was trying to make lunch." He said smiling down at me. We laughed and walked out of his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Untold

Hi. Sorry I didnt update yesterday, my google docs was being so slow. To make it up to you guys, im uploading two chapters today. :) stay lovely. :D ~Finn

Chapter 9: Secrets Untold

The sun went down and Alec, Jace, Manuel, and I were walking through Central Park with Glamors on, so nobody except shadowhunters and downworlders (Vampires, Werewolves, Faeries, and Warlocks) could see us. Nobody was there, but just in case. We were walking, then I hear a rustle noise. I stopped walking, then they followed suit. I swear I'm hearing something. I hear something running towards me from behind, I grabbed my seraph blade from my back and swung it at the creature but stopped when it reached his neck. "RAPHAEL!?" I screamed and jerked my sword back. I looked at the guys behind me, they looked genuinely shocked. "What the Hell!?" I yelled turning back to Raphael. "How do you know the head of the vampire clan?" Manuel asked before Raphael could explain himself. "You?! A Vampire?! What the fuck, Raphael?!" I almost screamed. I backed away a little. "Yes, but-" "When did this happen?" I cut him off. "About a year and a half ago before you left." He explained.

"You mean, every time you slept over at MY house in MY bed, you were a bloodsucking vampire!?" I yelled the last part. "Wait, he slept in your bed?" Manuel asked from behind me. "Not the time." I said towards Manuel. I looked back into Raphael's blood red eyes. "Yes. When I went back to your house yesterday, I found the place destroyed by Valentine's men. I thought they captured you. I called you 15 times. I'm the one that told your mom to take you somewhere safe." He said. "You knew I was a shadowhunter?" I whispered, sadness and betrayal in my voice. "Of course I knew, your mom had me protect you, and to keep your real life a secret. It's just how she wanted it."_ "I trusted you. I thought you were my friend."_ I said in Spanish. "I am your friend." "I'm starting to doubt that." I said turning and walking away from everybody. Manuel came up on my right and Alec on my left and Jace next to him. "Are you alright-?" Manuel asked. "I'm fine." I answer as soon as he finished his sentence. I sighed, combing my fingers through my bangs. "Let's just go home." I added grabbing his hand. They nodded. We walked back to the Institute.


	10. Chapter 10: Pandemonium

Hi. I need help with ship names, please! ~Finn

Chapter 10: Pandemonium

We walked into the Institute, it's about 8:00, and Izzy is in a beautiful cream dress. The front stopped mid thigh and the back flowed to the ground, a black belt is around her stomach, and long sleeves cover her runes. She also had a red amulet just like mine. Her electro whip coiled around her wrist to make it look like bangles, and cute black 6 inch wedged heels that go past her knees.

"Pandemonium?" Jace asked. "Yeah, you have exactly one hour to get ready. Kristy, come with me." She replied grabbing my wrist and tugging me to her room. I looked back at the guys, who were wiggling their fingers at me, I flipped them off. She tugged me to her, room then sat me at her vanity table. Right when I sat down, Clary came out of Izzy's bathroom wearing a black skintight dress that went a little higher than mid thigh, her heels just like Izzy's. Her hair is neatly curled down, and she has her leather jacket on.

Clary walked over to me and they both started attacking my hair and face with all kinds of different brushes and makeup. "Her eyes are just like mine!" Clary said excitedly. She started putting mascara and eyeliner on me, then lipstick, then eyeshadow. They finished after what felt like an eternity, and spun me around to face the mirror. I looked different. Izzy must have straightened my hair 'cause it doesn't have any waves. Other than that my hair looked the same, halfway down my back, layered, voluminous, and side swept bangs. To sum it up, emo hair. My eyeshadow was smokey and made my eyes pop, the lipstick looked like blood. Izzy handed me a dress and pushed me into her bathroom.

I came out and she handed me heels, I put them on. They were tight and went mid thigh and had buckles all the way up the sides, and they were 6 inch pencil heels. The dress went a little higher than mid thigh. The top of the dress had a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves to cover my 'tattoos', and I had my amulet on above my angelic rune. I looked really pretty. We walked to the weapons room across the hall and walked in. Izzy handed me a 7 inch dagger attached to a thigh sheath, I just took the dagger and slid it into my boot and another in the opposite, I also slid my stele in my right boot. Izzy wouldn't let me bring my machetes. We were all wearing black except for Izzy's cream colored dress.

We exited the room and went to the front doors where the guys were waiting. When Manuel saw me, his jaw dropped. So they were allowed to wear regular shadowhunter gear? Not fair. "I hate dresses, let's get this over with." I mumbled, opening the doors. We started walking and Manuel glared at Izzy. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just glad you didn't give her a thigh sheath." Manuel answered shaking his head. "Yes I did." Izzy said then looked at me. Manuel stopped walking, looked at Izzy, then me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

Manuel took my hand and we walked to Pandemonium, with Glamors on obviously. "How many languages can you speak?" He asked randomly. Everybody turned to me, "All of them except Latin, believe it or not. How about you?" I asked. "Four. Latin, German, Swedish, and I'm the only one who can speak Russian, not including English." He answered._ "I guess we can have our own secret language, huh?"_ I said in Russian. _"Why did you let Izzy dress you up like a hooker?"_ He asked. I took my hand from his and slapped his arm hard._ "You better be happy I won't tell her or she'll kick you ass!"_ I said._ "Tell her, she can't hurt me."_ He said smirking. I told Izzy what he said, her whip uncoiled and Manuel looked at me with utter betrayal. She swung her whip back and I quickly ducked. The whip hit Manuel directly on the cheek, leaving a gash.

I calmed Izzy down and turned back to Manuel. I took his face in my hands, and he looked away from my eyes...almost like he's guilty or ashamed of something. The gash is healed. Ok, this is getting weird, is he hiding something? I wiped his blood on my dress sleeve and started walking again. Whatever, I'm too stressed out today anyway. "Just remember, Izzy's a force to be reckoned with." I said to him. "Yes I am." Izzy said. Everybody laughed, even Manuel who took my hand again. We walked up to Pandemonium. There was a long line to get in, but we just walked right in. The smell of alcohol and sweat permeates the air. I'm pretty sure no one would leave here without getting a little tipsy, even if they didn't drink. We split into groups, boys hide, girls went to the bar. Me, Clary, and Izzy sat at the bar, and almost suddenly, a guy and his two friends walked up to us. My amulet pulsed. Demons. We walked them to a big empty storage room, where the guys are hiding. They walked up to us and the leader of the group spotted one of Izzy's runes. They were about to run out until we caught them, Izzy has her whip wrapped around hers, a dagger against the necks of mine and Clary's. I held it in a headlock. We spun them to face the boys. Manuel walked up to my demon, Jace to Clary, and Alec to Izzy.

It was squirming to get out of my grasp, I pressed the dagger harder to it's throat, making black-red ichor drip on the floor. _"Kill me! He knows where you are!"_ The creature yelled in Spanish. I looked at Manuel with confusion. "English." I demanded. "He knows where you are, Kristina." It hissed. I look up at Manuel. "How do you know my name?" "He will return and kill you all!" I looked at Manuel, he swung his seraph blade and sliced it across the stomach. It folded in on itself and vanished. I stood in the middle of Jace and Manuel, facing Clary's demon. "Are you going to finish what your friend started, or are you going to end up like him?" I asked. "I can't tell. He said it was secret." "Who?" "Your Father." He choked out. What? I don't know my father. Jace shoved the blade into it's stomach while I stood there in shock. I started slowly shaking my head in confusion. Alec killed the last one. "Come on, let's go." Manuel said, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. I nod.


	11. Chapter 11: Protecting You

Hi. I don't own the mortal instruments, BUT EMMANUEL AND KRISTINA ARE MINE! (So is the plot.) ~Finn

Chapter 11: Protecting You

We walk out of the club, I'm too stressed to say anything without losing my temper. I take a deep breath in. "Well that sucks, I didn't even get to drink." I heard Izzy say to try to lighten the mood. Mission failed. I just ignored everything. Manuel slowed our pace so we are behind Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Alec. "Baby, are you ok?" He whispered and stopped walking. I shake my head, almost crying. He put his arms around me and hugs me close to him. I wrap my arms around his torso and hid my face in his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head. "Ok, you don't have to." "Thanks." I said pulling away. I kissed him and started walking again. We're not even 20 feet away from the Institute when I hear fast running behind me. "I'll talk to you later, Raphael." I whispered, still facing forward. "Dios mio, come on, Kristina, please?" He begged. I stop walking and say, "I'll catch up with you guys." I turn on my heel and walk a little, then cross my arms. He flits over to me in less than a second. I look up at him and I hear a rustle noise. "Manuel stop spying and go home!" I yell turning my head in the direction the noise came from. I hear him sigh and walk towards the Institute. I look back at Raphael, whose eyes are blood red and fangs slightly protruded. "I'm sorry." He said with sadness. "For what exactly?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "For lying to you your whole life, everything." "I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." I said crossing my arms again. "Please, just give me another chance. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Your Mom said if I told you, I couldn't ever see you again. Please?" I sigh. "Fine, but only because my mom made you do it." I said, then I hear another moving sound. I roll my eyes and turn on my high heel. "Jace Herondale and Emmanuel Garroway! Go home! Now!" I yell. I see them walk out of a nearby bush.

"We're just trying to protect you from a certain bloodsucker." Jace stated and they both start walking away. "I don't need protecting!" I yell to them. "Yes you do!" They said back. I threw my daggers at them, hitting them both in the arm. "Now give them back!" I said. "Nope!" Then they ran off. I turn back around and hug Raphael. "What are you wearing?" He laughs looking me up and down. "I've never seen you in a dress before, let alone heels." He added. "Not a word. I went demon hunting at Pandemonium." "Ok. Well, I have to go. See you later." He said and flitted away. I knew Alec was hiding the whole time. "Come on Alec, let's go home." I said turning to the blue eyed boy in the bushes. He got up and we walked home.


	12. Chapter 12: Jealous Much?

Hi. I'm thinking about starting a youtube channel...well anyway, thank you for reading! ~Finn Dragonrose

Chapter 12: Jealous Much?

Alec and I walked into the Institute, then into the library. We immediately saw Manuel and Jace talking to each other in old armchairs. They see us at the same time. Manuel pats his lap for me to sit down, I sat across his lap. "Why did you let Alec stay?" He pouted. "Because I didn't hear him, unlike you guys." I lied. Alec smirked and mumbled something I didn't catch. Manuel shot him a warning glare. Weird. I looked at his arm where I hit him, healed. I guess he saw my confused look and reached into his boot, then brought out two daggers. My daggers. I went to snatch them, but he pulled them away. "Give me a kiss first." I sighed and leaned towards him. Then at the last second I turned my head and kissed his cheek. "There, now give 'em!" He sat there with his jaw dropped. "You didn't say what kind of kiss." I said nonchalantly. He still didn't give them back. So I just shrugged. "Eh, I don't need them. I still have my machetes." I got up and ran towards my room, in pencil heels, not that difficult though. Before I ran down the hall I heard someone say, "Ooo, rejected!" I think it was Alec, I like him, he's a cool guy. While I was a door away from my room I heard a door open, then I was pulled into a room. I shrieked in surprise and the door closed. I couldn't see anything, the room was pitch black, then my back was pushed against the wall. I felt a hand touch my face and I sung my fist and it hit someone's hard stomach. I heard an 'oof' noise and flipped on the night switch I saw Manuel holding his stomach across the room.

I ran over to him. "Jesus Christ, don't scare me like that!" "I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said straightening out. He walked closer to me, I backed into the wall, he was inches away. He put his arms on the wall beside my head, caging me in. "So what did you and the bloodsucker talk about?" He whispered and moved my bangs out of my face. "Well, he said I can trust him, and he apologised." I said. "So, he really used to sleep in the same bed as you?" I smirked. "Jealous much?" "Very." He answered, then crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers touched the strip of bare skin above my boots. He slowly slid them underneath my dress. _**To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.**_The voice yelled in my head. "I have to go." I said and ran out of his room into mine. I quickly shut and locked my door and leaned against it, then slid down and sat on the floor. _**To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed.**_ It kept repeating in my head. It won't stop.


	13. Chapter 13: To Love is to Destroy

_**It seems like the chapters are getting short...im probably upload two a day...? Maybe...**_ _**~Finn Dragonrose**_

Chapter 13: To Love is to Destroy

He knocked on my door with me still against it. I tangled my hands in my hair, the clock blinked 12:13am. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Manuel." I said through the door. "Please talk to me now. I'm sorry if I was going too fast." He said. I hear his body thump my door and I know he's sitting against the door like me. "I'm going to stay here until you talk to me." He stated after I didn't answer. "I promise I'll talk to you later. I'm just so stressed out right now." I said pulling my hair. "I can fix that." He whispered through the door, sadness in his voice. Tears ran down my face at that. Was I destroying him by doing this? "Goodnight." I said. I heard him get up and shut his door. Izzy softly knocked on my door. "Can I come in?" She asked. I stood up, unlocked the door, and let her in. She changed into a t-shirt and pajama shorts. "What's wrong?" She asked as I shut the door. I put my arms around her, hugging her. "It's just this stupid saying I've lived by my whole life. It's tearing me apart." I said sitting on the side of my bed and wiped under my eyes. "It's ok. We can talk about this tomorrow, go get cleaned up. Ok?" I nodded. "Goodnight." She said and quietly shut my door. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas and lied on my bed. I immediately drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 5:30am. Everybody should be awake by now. I brushed my insane bedhead, it looked like I fuckin got shocked by lightning. I changed into my leather pants and black tank top. I walked into the hallway, and notice two people making out on Alec's door. As I got closer, I noticed it was Alec and a really colourful, spikey, sparkly, glittery guy. I just walked past them, no big deal. They didn't even notice me, so that's one less awkward moment I have to deal with today. I went into the kitchen and found everybody there at a big table. I sat in an empty chair between Izzy and Clary, who were drinking coffee. I took out my phone and saw a new message. I opened it. _'I know where you are, Kristina.-Dad'._ "What the Hell!?" I said and stood up. "Izzy, wheres my mom?" I tried not to panic. "She left with Luke to do something for the Clave. Why?" I hesitated, then showed her my phone. "By the Angel." She whispered. Manuel came and looked at the message. "We should talk to Magnus." He stated. "Who the fuck is Magnus?" I asked. "Did someone call me?" The sparkly guy asked. His lips slightly swollen from making out. He walked through the door and approached us. Manuel took my phone and showed it to Magnus.

He took my phone and shrugged, "What?" "I never met my father. I need to find my mom, now." I said and ran to get my weapons. I hear Manuel running after me. He grabs my arms and pushes my back to the wall. "Calm down! What's wrong!" He yelled. I squirmed, but his grip got tighter. **_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed._**The voice in my head spoke. Jace barges out of his room. "Who said that?!" Did I say that out loud? "Who told you that?" Manuel asked, shock evident on his face. "My father said that to my mother before he walked out the door." I said and stopped squirming. "Who's your father?" Jace asked. "I don't know! That's the problem!" "CLARY! IZZY!" They came running towards us. "Calm her down!" I heard someone yell. There's too many people around me. I screamed and they all hit the floor covering their ears. I ran. Ran like I never ran before.


	14. Chapter 14: My Father

Hi. 330 VIEWS! THATS FREAKIN AMAZING! ~Finn Dragonrose

Chapter 14: My Father

I ended up in the music room. I heard people coming and I quickly stood on top of the open door out of sight. Manuel, Clary, Izzy, and Jace came through the doorway. They came all the way in, now's my chance. I hop down silently. I didn't have a chance to run before I ran into somebody. I didn't see who it was before a sudden darkness took me over.

_**Manuel's P.O.V**_

I heard something quietly hit the floor. I turn around and see her about to run, but she ran into Magnus. He touched her head, and I caught her before she hit the ground. I picked her up in my arms. "What the Hell, Magnus?" I said facing the sparkly warlock. "What? You said calm her down, and you couldn't do that without making her scream again." He replied. "So you knocked her out with magick?!" I yell. "No! I knocked her out with a two by four!" He said sarcastically. I look down at her and she starts moving.

_**Kristina's P.O.V**_

My eyes snapped open and see Manuel holding me. His hold tightens. "Let go of me!" I yelled pounding on his chest like a 5 year old. He doesn't budge. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, keeping my temper at bay. "You better put her down. I'm pretty sure she's trying not to rip your face off. I haven't seen her bad side yet, and I'm planning to keep it that way." Jace stated. He sets me on my feet and I open my eyes again. I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm ok." I said. "If you didn't run away, you would've figured out that I can tell you who your father is." Magnus said sympathetically. He walked closer to me and held out his hand. I put my hand on his and he put his other one on top. He closed his eyes and almost immediately, they snapped open again. He jerked back into the wall behind him and whispered, "Valentine." Who the fuck is that? Everyone gasped. "Who the fuck is Valentine?" I asked getting frustrated. "Valentine Morgenstern started many wars and killed a lot of downworlders. He's the most wanted shadowhunter in the world." Manuel explained. "And he's my father." Clary said in shock. I look at her. "It's always good to know that your father is a psychopathic criminal. I need to find my mom." I said calmly and walked out, into the library.

I shoved the doors open hard, making a loud bang. My mom is sitting in an armchair talking to Hodge. "What the actual fuck?!" I yell. She jumps, startled. "Kristina! Language!" She exclaimed. "Valentine fucking Morgenstern. Does that sound familiar to you?!" I yelled. I put my hands on my hips in anger, temper shortening. She drastically pales. She didn't answer. "Well, he's my fucking father! You've kept my real life away from me for 16 years! 16 FUCKING YEARS! You made Raphael, my BEST FRIEND who also happens to be a VAMPIRE, keep this secret away from me! You didn't even have the fucking decency to tell me the name of my own FATHER! Now it's too hard to process that he's a goddamn criminal! You were too busy being selfish, and doing whatever you thought was right!" I yelled very loudly and angrily ran back out of the Library. I heard my phone beep and I took it out. 'Kristina, come to Hotel Dumort as soon as possible.' It was from Raphael.

I ran to my room and slammed the door. I didn't even notice Manuel sitting on my bed. I went into my closet and clipped on my weapon belt. "Where are you going?" He asked and trapped me against the wall. "Let me go." I demanded through clenched teeth. "Not until you answer me." He confirmed. "Manuel, let me go!" I yelled and pushed him away with all the strength I have. I slipped my seraph blades into the straps on the back of my tank top. I put my hand on the door handle, but Manuel pulls my other arm in a deadly grip. I turn my head and glare at him. "Where are you going?" He demanded. I caved. "Hotel Dumort." I said frustrated. "Don't go." He said tightening his grip. He quickly grabs my face and slammed his lips to mine. I push him away hard. I open the door and stop mid step when he said, "Going to go 'fang out' with the bloodsucker?" He said, using air quotes. I roll my eyes, "Yes, I am."

I walked out of my room, and Clary was standing there in her gear. "Where are we going, little sister?" She asked. I shut the door and walked down the hallway. "Hotel Dumort." I stated. "Ok, at least I can- wait, we can't go into the Vampires lair, the leader will kill us." She explained. "Don't worry about it, Red." I said, making up a nickname in reference to her hair. She smiled and we walked out of the Institute.


	15. Chapter 15: Hotel Dumort

Hi. I feel like you are not reading my notes. But thats ok! :D ~Finn Dragonrose

Chapter 15: Hotel Dumort

We are on our way to Hotel Dumort. We weren't even 30 feet away from the great building we call the Institute, when Manuel and Jace came running towards us. "What the Hell are you doing?!" I yell, stopping for them to catch up. "We're coming with you." Jace answered. "Ugh! Fine!" We started walking again, then I hear a bush rustle. I facepalm. "Oh my fucking god. Come on, Alec!" I yell, still walking. I can hear him running up to us from behind, he runs up beside me. "Is Izzy coming?" I ask turning my head to look at him. "No, she went shopping with Magnus." He stated. "Good. Why did you guys come with me?" I asked. "Somebody has to protect you from being stupid." Manuel mumbled. "Don't be a douche." I said out loud to him. He crossed his arms. "It's only the truth." He mumbles again. He's obviously pissed off. "Yeah, well you seem to not be telling me the truth lately, so I wouldn't know." I stated. "It just seems like you trust him more than me sometimes." He said out loud this time. "Emmanuel, I swear to god, if you don't stop being so fucking stubborn, I will go talk to him by myself, which I actually prefer." I said through clenched teeth. Jace slapped him upside the head. "Stop pissing her off, bro." Jace said to Manuel. I muted everybody out the rest of the way there. In front of us stood the abandoned hotel.

Me and Raphael used to hang out here a lot before I found out he was a vampire, so I know this place like the back of my hand. I went into the alley next to it and pushed a big dumpster out of the way by myself. There are basement doors under the dumpster. Everybody just let me do my thing. I opened the rusty steel doors and a bunch of bats flew out all at once. "Ducks!" Jace freaked out behind me. I rolled my eyes and jumped in. I landed on my feet and motioned everybody down. They came one by one, I was facing forward so I didn't see the order. The only light in the big basement is the beam of light coming through the rusty doors above us. I took out my phone and it flashed 'new message Raphael'. I opened it and it read_ 'Make sure weapons and lights are put away, don't want the Vampires to see you as a threat.'_ I replied,_ 'Yeah, I'm here now. With everybody. Kill me now, please. ;)'_ I smiled and put my phone back in my back pocket. "Don't take out anything. Even witch lights." I said, my voice echoed off the walls. I started walking fast and walked up the staircase, and pushed open the heavy iron door. I looked around the lobby, then speed walked in. "Where are we going?" Alec said next to me. "My old hideout." I answered simply. They piled into an elevator. I looked up at the 5 story ceiling. "You coming?" Jace asked holding the door from closing. "Hell no. I fuckin' hate elevators. I'll be on the fifth floor." I said and started climbing the stairs. The door opened again and Alec came running towards me, at least it's him, he's cool. "Let's go, Alec." I said and we went up the stairs.

"Wanna race?" He asked. I nodded and burst up the stairs with him a few steps behind. I run pretty fast. We reached the 5th floor before the elevator did, Alec has his hands on his knees catching his breath, I'm fine though. I laugh and the elevator door opens, revealing curious faces staring at hunched over Alec. I start walking down the hallway with everybody behind. I reach the very last door that has a sign that reads 'ATTIC: HOTEL PERSONNEL ONLY' "Well, that sucks, we're not hotel personnel. Let's go." Jace said and I roll my eyes. I push the door open and at the top of the wooden staircase is a door with 'KRISTINA &amp; RAPHAEL' carved into it, we carved that two years ago when we found this place. The door closes behind us, total darkness. I start ascending the creaking stairs. "Watch out for that mouse." As I said that, a mouse squeaked and so did Clary. I opened the door at the top. I walked into the dusky gloomy attic, and looked up to find Raphael on the wall above the doorframe. "Well, Hello Raphael." I said and walked to a desk and sat in his swivel chair. "I'm glad you came as fast as you could." He said nervously, walking beside me. "I would've came faster, but they all came along. What did you need?" I said spinning over and over in the chair._ "I'm sorry."_ He spoke in Spanish. I stopped spinning, facing the desk again. I looked up at him. "What did you do?" I asked slowly. He took a step back. "He's on his way to the Institute. I wanted to keep you away from there." He spoke in English now.

My eyes widen. "What's going on?" Manuel asked. "Goddamn it. I need to get back there." I said and burst out of the chair. An invisible force pushes me into the wall, my back hitting the drywall. Raphael has vampire telekinesis, damn. "Fuck! Raphael, let me go!" "Not while Valentine is at the Institute." Raphael said. "We'll be back." Manuel stated. "No!" I yelled and took out both of my machetes. I put the ends of the handles together and twisted them, they morphed into a bo staff with the blades on both ends. "That's why she likes those." Jace observed. I shoved one end into the wall and tried to push myself from the wall. Raphael then pushed me on the ceiling, my bo staff stuck in the wall below. "RAPHAEL! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" I yelled. "You can, that's why I put you up there!" I hit my fists against the ceiling. "I don't want you guys to get hurt." I said calmly. "We'll be back in a little bit." Manuel said looking up at me. I slowly shook my head and took a dagger from my belt and cut my arm. Blood dripped down onto the floor, Raphael's eyes turned bright red and he let me go, I landed on my feet. He came running at me, I punched him in the face really hard, he fell to the floor unconscious. The others stared at me, I quickly yanked my bo staff out of the wall. Manuel came reaching for me, but I ran and jumped out of the 5 story window.


	16. Chapter 16: Valentine

**_Omfg im sorry for the SUPER late update, I just have soooo much homework. I luv u guys!_** **_~Finn Dragonrose_**

Chapter 15: Valentine

I landed on my feet and untwisted the machetes and put them in my belt. I looked up at the window and saw Jace jump out, coming after me. I ran as fast as I could towards the Institute, I lost Jace way back behind me. I look back behind me and see a huge black creature chasing me, I can't really focus on it. I threw a dagger right at it, I heard it yelp and I kept running.

I ran into the Institute and into the library to see if Mom was there. Instead I came face to face with a man. I backed up a couple steps. He has salt white hair and his arms, neck, and torso covered in runes. His eyes are black, except for the white around them. He's shirtless with a black leather cloak that goes down to his combat boots, with black leather pants. He's smiling at me. "Valentine." I whisper. "Oh, Kristina, it's impolite to call your father by his first name." He spoke with a deep voice. "What are you doing here?" "Can't a father just visit his youngest daughter?" "Not after said father has been gone her whole life." "Come with me. Come live a better life with your brother and I. I wouldn't want to hurt your boy toy, so just come with me." He pleaded walking closer to me. "No." I said. His smile faded into a vicious glare.

"I'll give you another chance my daughter, come with me." He demanded. "No!" I yelled. He lunged at me and I slipped past him and took out my machetes and transformed them into the bo staff. He lunged at me again, this time with a seraph blade. He swung it across my stomach leaving a gash, but not too deep. I swung the staff and it slashed across his bare chest. While he was distracted, I ran up a big staircase to a flat platform with desks and books on the wall. I turned around and he swung again, but I blocked it with the handle of my staff. He pushed the blade against my staff, pushing me up against the railing. Manuel burst through the doors and looked up at me. Valentine shoved my staff out of my hands making it go over the railing and stick into the floorboard 20 feet below. I looked back at Valentine, and he shoved a dagger into my stomach and pushed me over the railing. My back hit the wood. Valentine flips over the railing and knocks Manuel out. I get up despite the pain and pull the dagger out of my stomach. "Don't touch him!" I yelled and stabbed him in the back. He stumbled forward and I pushed him into the portal, it engulfed him like a pool of water. I quickly shut and locked it. I went to run to Manuel, but the pain was excruciating. I can't find my stele, it's not in my belt. I fell to my knees and then onto my stomach. Stay awake, stay awake. The darkness is circling me in it's icy embrace. My eyes close without my permission, then darkness._ Manuel, please save me._

**_Manuel's P.O.V_**

I opened my eyes after being knocked out by Valentine. I sat up and looked around, I noticed the portal is shut, and in front of it is an unmoving figure. I got up and walked over there. As I got closer, they became familiar, it's Kristina. She's laying in a puddle of her own blood. _No no no no no_. I run beside her and turn her over. Her hand is clamped on her stomach. _No, no, no, no. This can't be happening._ I shake her shoulders hoping she'll move at least a little. I check her pulse, barely beating. I'm in total freak out mode. I take her stele out of her pocket and draw several iratzes on her arms. She shifts a little bit, I pick her up and carry her to the infirmary.

I kick the doors open and walk her over to an empty bed. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Magnus, her mom, and Alec come barging in. Her mom goes on the other side of her bed and starts crying. "I'm so sorry." Her mom cried. Kristina shifts again, she'll be fine. "You guys should go talk to the Clave, I'll watch her." I said. They nodded and walked out. I sit on the side of the bed and put my hand on hers. She jumped a little, I should let her rest. I go to stand, but my hand gets pulled. I look down at her, her eyes are still closed. "Don't leave me alone." She mumbled. I smiled sadly. I sat back down on her bed and she tugged my arm down. I laid down next to her and she wrapped her arms around me and shivered. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I was-" "Hey, it's ok. Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." I cut her off. She nodded, and I held her closer so she wouldn't get cold, then she fell asleep again.

I'm falling for her.


	17. Chapter 17: Why Didn't You Tell Me?

Chapter 16: Why Didn't You Tell Me?

_**Kristina's P.O.V**_

I wake up and find that I'm in a bed in the infirmary. I turn my head and see Manuel asleep snuggled close to me. I move a little bit, and wince at the pain in my stomach. Memories from earlier flood my mind. I fought Valentine, pushed him into the portal, and fell unconscious. I shift again and this time Manuel wakes up. "Hey." He said. "Hey." "How are you feeling?" He sat up. "Like I got shanked in the stomach by my father." I said. I sat up against the headboard next to him. I'm still in my gear. He sat there in silence, until he handed a dagger to me. I took it and looked at him confused, then his eyes glowed neon yellow. Then it hit me, he was the huge creature that was chasing me when I escaped from the hotel, I didn't get a good look at it when I was running. "What are you?" I whispered. He faces in front of him. "Your a werewolf, aren't you?" I asked calmly. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered and put my hand on his arm. He took a deep breath. "Because no one would ever love a mutt." He said, staring into nothing. I stared at him in disbelief. "I would." I said. He turned his head and scanned my face for any evidence that I was lying. He found none.

"I love you." He blurted out. I took a couple seconds to process what he just said. "You know what, forget I said that." He said and went to stand up. I pulled him back down and crashed my lips against his. He sat down and pulled me closer to him. His hands gripped my thighs. I pulled back and put my forehead onto his. "I love you, too." I said. He smiles and gently kissed me again. I heard the doors open, but I don't care. "By the Angel! Get a room!" Izzy said. I pushed Manuel off the bed by accident. I flinched when I heard a 'thump'. Izzy has her hands on her hips in front of Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, and Mom. "Sorry." I said leaning over the side looking at Manuel. "We just came to check on you, so...I think you're more than alright." She said laughing. I facepalmed. "Yeah, I'm alright, I don't know about him though." I said pointing down at Manuel. "Get up drama queen." I joked. "But getting thrown off a bed really hurt." He whined. "Do you really want to compare injuries?" I asked.

He thought for a second, then got up. "Well, I'm going to change." I said and pulled Manuel's arm to help me up. I walked out of the infirmary. I hear footsteps behind me, I look back and see Manuel following me like a duckling. I laughed and walked into my room and quickly shut the door so he couldn't follow. That didn't stop him from pushing the door open after I thought he left. I walked into my closet and left the door open a crack so he could hear me talking. I took out a red flannel long sleeve shirt and white shorts and quickly changed into them. "So...What exactly do you look like as a werewolf?" I said and walked out of the closet. I looked up and a big, black, fluffy wolf with glowing yellow eyes is laying on my bed, but he's way bigger than a regular wolf. If he was on all fours, I would still be shorter than him by at least half a foot. "Holy fuck!" I said when I saw him, I was not expecting that. "You scared me." I said clutching my chest. I walked over to him and sat cross-legged on my bed in front of him. He honestly just looks like a completely black gigantic husky. I put my hand on the top of his head and pet his soft fur. I scooted to the side of his head and said, "You're like my own little doggie." He turned his head and growled. I put my hands up in surrender and laughed. He rubbed his head on my stomach, and I winced. He pulled back and whined. He turns back into a human, fully clothed, and looks at me with worry.

"I'm ok, it just hurts a little." I reassured. He lies on his back and puts his head on my lap, and looks up at me. "I'm surprised you're taking this so well." He said. "I just learn to go with the flow." I replied. "You know what's amazing?" He asked. "What?" "You straight up knocked out your best friend who just so happens to be a vampire. That's pretty badass." He pointed out. I laughed. "And you jumped out of a five story window with a machete bo staff." He added. "And you-" "Ok, that's enough. I already feel bad about knocking him out." I interrupted. He laughed. My bedroom door opened, revealing Izzy. "Let's go we're going to Pandemonium." "Really? We just went yesterday." Manuel stated. He sat up and looked at Izzy."Well I thought it will be a good idea to relax." She shrugged. "Come on, Kristina." "Oh no, I'm not wearing a dress or heels. I'm wearing what I pick." I said. "What? No." "Ok, then we're not going." I said and laid on my back and pulled Manuel to lay next to me. "Ugh, ok fine. You're just as stubborn as your sister." She mumbled the last part. "That's a compliment!" I yell. I get up and walk into my closet and looked at my clothes.

"You know what? I'm just going to go like this." I said gesturing to my clothes I have on. "Good, because I'm not letting Izzy put you in those hooker boots again." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear. "Hey, at least they're easy to walk in." I said flopping back on my bed after putting my combat boots on. "You can walk in those? They're like...pencils." He asked disbelief in his voice. "Yeah, I can run in them too." I said, silence took over until he broke it. "You planning on getting drunk tonight?" He asked propping himself on one elbow. "Nope. And I plan to never get drunk." I said. "Aww, ok." "Oh, shush you're only like 17." "Oh trust me, you'll get drunk tonight, I guarantee it." He stated. "Mhmm." I hummed.


	18. Chapter 18: Trust Me

_**i am garbage, i am truly garbage. I have been soo piled up in homework, and i still have a C in math. My dad said if i get my grade up to at least a B, hes gonna get me combat boots like Alec's in the movie. I dont think i really like this chapter...but i cant really delete it. Anyway...thank you for reading. Stay random.**_ **_~Finn Dragonrose _**

Chapter 17: Trust Me

I went down to the front doors with Manuel where we met everybody else in mundane clothes. Manuel decided to wear a white v neck and grey skinny jeans. It's about 4:30pm, but we're all bored. When we got to Pandemonium, Manuel and I went straight to the bar. He ordered Vodka, and I just got Dr. Pepper. The bartender didn't even check his age, ok then. Manuel drank the glass and set it on the table. "Holy shit, that stuff works fast." I heard him say and he shook his head. "Come on, let me get you something." He whined like a 5 year old. "Go ahead." I yelled over the bumping music. He ordered something dark blue in a tall slim glass and handed it to me. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised and took it. I sipped it, it tasted like blue raspberries with the burn of liquor. I drank the whole thing and set the glass down onto the sparkly black marble countertop. He looked at me expectantly, I shrugged.

Then Manuel's drunk ass tugged me towards the dance floor, ignoring my protests. Almost immediately a girl started dancing on Manuel. He tried to go around her, but she put her arms around his neck. I pull her off and she swings her fist in a right hook. I caught it and twisted, she hissed in pain then I punched her in the jaw. She yelped then ran away, yeah bitch don't fuck with me. I thought to myself then laughed. I look towards the exit and see a flash of red go out the doors. Clary. Why is she going outside alone? I take Manuel's hand and pull him towards the exit, he's too drunk to protest. I hear her scream for help and I run towards the side of the building where an alley is. I see Clary pinned up against the wall with three guys surrounding her. I hide in a shadow and say, "Go get Jace!" I whispered to Manuel. He runs inside.

The guys start tugging at Clary's hair and smooth their hands all over her. Manuel comes back with Jace in tow. He hears Clary's call for help and is about to run to her, but I hold my arm out to stop him. "Wait for my signal." I whispered. I walked into the alley towards them. "Let go of my sister you mother fuckin' creeps." They turn to me and one walks towards me. I punch him in the face, instantly knocking him out. The others forget Clary and run at me, I grab their fists mid swing and twist, effectively breaking their wrists. "Get her!" I say to Jace. "She's ours!" The bigger man said and went to lunge at Jace, but I knocked him out along with his friend. Jace picks Clary up in his arms and starts towards the end of the alley.

Manuel is leaning against the wall passed out. I roll my eyes and kneel next to him. "Manuel wake your drunk ass up!" I said shaking him, he didn't even move. "Just punch him or something, hurry up she's bleeding!" Jace panicked. Clary must've passed out. I slapped Manuel hard, and his eyes fluttered open. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to stand up. We started walking and about five minutes later Manuel said, "Ow!" He rubbed his cheek. "Why'd you slap me!" He whined. "Dude, that was like five minutes ago." Jace said.

We made it to the Institute and went straight to the infirmary where Jace put Clary on one of the beds. "Where's Hodge?" Jace asked no one in particular. I went over to the side of the bed and checked her pulse. Her heart is still beating, but it's weak. "Manuel go get Clary a shirt and shorts." I demanded, he quickly ran out, as fast as a drunk person can run. I unzipped her dress and looked at the deep stab wounds and cuts on her arms and stomach. Jace is in total panic mode and keeps asking how he could help. I grabbed a stele from the bedside table and drew an Iratze on her arm, causing the cuts to heal instantly. Manuel came back with the clothes and I put them on her. Manuel flopped face first on a random bed and instantly passed out. Jace lied on a bed to the right of Clary's, whilst Manuel was to the left. I sat in a chair in between Clary and Manuel. "Jace, what's it like to get drunk?" I suddenly asked. His head snapped up and he propped himself up on one elbow. "What do you mean? You've never been drunk before? I thought I saw you drink that whole...whatever that was." He said. "I can't get drunk. I've tried. Maybe it has to do with my abilities or something. It's like drinking water." I said looking in my lap.

"Well, it sort of feels like your mind is buzzing everywhere. And hangovers feel like a sledgehammer to the brain." He said flopping back on the bed. I took my phone out and called Izzy to let her know we came home. I told them what happened then Jace yelled, "Kristina!" I hang up and turn to see Clary thrashing on the bed, it must be a bad nightmare. I walk over to her and sing a note in her ear and she instantly calms. Jace sighs and laid down next to her, engulfing her in his arms. I sat down in the spot before. "I'm guessing your a doctor or something?" Jace said. "Yeah, I was going to go to Medical School, but all this happened, but I'm over it. There's no point to go if I already know everything." I replied. He scoffed. I poked Manuel's back. "He's going to be so fuckin' hungover in the morning. I have an idea, don't touch him, I'll be right back." I said and got up from my seat and walked to my room.

I came back and threw Jace a marker, he looked at me confused. "Don't pass out when there's markers about." I said evilly. He laughed and walked to the other side of the bed. When we were about to start drawing, Magnus walked in.

He walks towards us and we quickly hid the markers behind our backs. He looks down at Manuel, then back up at us and quirks one eyebrow. "Is he drunk?" He asked. I slowly nodded. A giant grin takes over his face, then a purple marker appears in his hand. "Don't pass out when Magnus is about." He said. We started coloring random crap on Manuel's face and arms. He shifted and we threw the markers under the bed. "What happened?" He sat up rubbing his eyes. "Nothing baby, go back to sleep." I said trying to push his shoulders back. Jace and Magnus are trying so hard not to laugh. He looks over my shoulder at them and said, "Where's the markers?" They hit the floor laughing so hard that they are crying. "It was their idea!" I yelled pointing at them like a 5 year old. I grab a towel and give it to Manuel to wipe off the marker. "Do you want revenge?" I whispered once the marker was off. He smiled evilly and covers his ears, I scream then Magnus and Jace fall to the floor unconscious.

I give Manuel a marker and he draws on Jace while I draw on Magnus. Half way through drawing, Magnus wakes up. "Shit." I swore and made a run for it. Magnus throws Magick at me from behind and I fall on my stomach, paralysed. "Damn it!" I said. He and Manuel walk over to me and flip me on my back. "Never mess with a gay warlock." I muttered. "I'm bi-sexual, BTW." He said with one hand up. Let's just say that whole situation ended in me getting drawn on... 


End file.
